Deuil
by Alake
Summary: Devant le Mur des Lamentations, les Chevaliers d'Or se sacrifient pour permettre à d'autres de continuer... Mais dans l'ombre, quelque chose attend.


**Contexte :** Saint Seiya, Hadès, Elysion.

**Rating :** PG.

**Notes :** OS écrit pour un meme à fics aléatoires sur LJ.

A lire en écoutant _Centrefolds_ de Placebo. Pour l'ambiance, et parce que cette chanson est absolument sublime, mais aussi un brin malsaine et sombre et déprimante, et que ça convient parfaitement à mon propos.

SD31 ? J'y travaille, promis ._.

**Wordcount :** 1159

* * *

_Come on fallen star, I refuse to let you die_

_'Cause that's wrong and I've been waiting far too long_

_For you to be... be mine_

Elysion, le Mur des Lamentations. Les douze Chevaliers d'Or, rassemblés pour un dernier baroud d'honneur.

Ils n'étaient même plus en vie, simples ombres de conscience, souvenirs du devoir à accomplir. Mais ils étaient encore là, pour Athéna. Pour permettre à ceux dont c'était la destinée de continuer. Parce qu'on avait besoin d'eux, une dernière fois.

L'explosion fut grandiose et terrible, et elle creusa une tranchée dans le mur colossal. Les Chevaliers de Bronze, si on pouvait encore les appeler ainsi, arrivèrent quelques instants après, et n'eurent donc pas l'occasion de voir une minuscule brèche s'ouvrir dans le tissu de la réalité, au moment même où l'attaque soufflait les dernières bribes de cosmos de leurs ainés.

Ils ne virent pas une ombre s'en échapper, recueillir avec soin quelques particules d'énergie sur le point de s'éteindre, puis se retirer. Ignorèrent tout de la brèche qui s'était refermée avant leur arrivée.

* * *

Saga s'éveilla avec plus de difficultés qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Il était endolori, comme s'il avait dormi pendant des siècles. Il se redressa lentement, passa une main dans ses cheveux, grimaça lorsque ses doigts se prirent dans les mèches emmêlées.

Où était-il donc ?

Il se souvenait distinctement de son armure appelant son âme devant le Mur, de l'union sacrée des Chevaliers d'Or, des rayons de soleil déversés au plus profond des ténèbres, et puis…

N'était-il pas censé être… mort ? La paix lui était-elle encore refusée ? Combien de fois allait-il devoir mourir avant d'obtenir le repos éternel ?

— Tu es enfin réveillé.

Son souffle se suspendit l'espace d'un instant. Cette voix ! Issue de ses cauchemars les plus atroces, pourquoi venait-elle le hanter maintenant, alors que son propriétaire avait été détruit, purifié, exorcisé par la lumière divine, il y a de cela une éternité ?

Oh oui, il était bel et bien mort, et à défaut de l'Hadès qui s'était effondré à la suite de son maître, c'était l'Enfer chrétien qui l'avait accueilli. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible à la présence de son double maléfique.

Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, il eut envie de se recroqueviller en position fœtale mais, décidé à s'accrocher à ses dernières bribes de fierté, il serra les dents et resta le plus digne possible.

— Oh par tous les dieux, cesse de gémir ! Tu devrais me remercier : je t'ai sauvé.

A ces mots, le Gémeau vit rouge. Se redressant brusquement, il saisit l'Autre et le plaqua contre ce qui tenait lieu de sol, ses mains sur sa gorge, prêtes à lui ôter la vie.

— Pourquoi ? rugit-il. Ne pouvais-tu donc pas me laisser _mourir en paix ?_

Loin de le repousser, sa némésis referma ses bras autour de lui et l'attira dans une étreinte possessive, soufflant à son oreille d'un ton farouche :

— Non. Jamais. J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps.

— Attendu quoi ? demanda le Chevalier.

Un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut l'échine alors que son double le forçait à se redresser légèrement pour croiser son regard injecté de sang.

— Que tu sois à moi.

Quelques secondes de stupeur passèrent, le temps que Saga digère l'information — puis il se rejeta en arrière, horrifié.

— Jamais !

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de l'Autre était affreusement tendre.

— Trop tard.

— Non. Non ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Je veux partir d'ici.

Il tenta d'enflammer son cosmos, sans succès.

— Tu es mort, Saga. Tu n'as plus de corps, plus de cosmos. Tu ne peux plus utiliser tes pouvoirs.

— …

— Et de toute manière, même si ça avait été le cas, nous sommes enfermés dans une bulle dimensionnelle qui a été prise au piège dans l'effondrement d'Elysion — je ne suis pas sûr que tout notre pouvoir aurait été suffisant pour nous en faire sortir.

L'Autre interrompit ses explications et pencha la tête de côté, cherchant à savoir pourquoi le Chevalier avait l'air aussi… vide.

— Mort. Je suis… mort ?

— A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? s'enquit prudemment son double.

— Je ne sais pas… pas à ça.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis répéta d'une voix rauque :

— Pas à ça.

Ses prunelles azur revinrent épingler sa némésis.

— Et les autres ? Qu'en as-tu fait ?

— Ils sont morts. Détruits jusqu'à la moindre parcelle par l'explosion de votre pouvoir.

— Tu m'as sauvé, moi, mais pas eux ?

— Ils n'étaient pas toi.

— Bien sûr.

Le Gémeau avait l'air de finalement accepter la situation, si bien que l'Autre se permit de se rapprocher à nouveau, un petit peu.

— Je suis donc le dernier Chevalier d'Or à être… non, pas en vie. Qu'est-ce que je suis, au final ?

— J'ai récupéré ta conscience avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne totalement. Tu n'es donc… plus que ça. Une conscience, précisa son double, comme s'il avait l'impression de ne pas être suffisamment clair.

Le rire sans joie de Saga le fit grimacer.

— C'était bien la peine.

— C'est mieux que de mourir. Si tu avais cessé d'exister, j'aurais été seul. Pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas ça.

— Alors tu as attendu ton heure, tapi dans l'ombre. Attendu le moment où je serais suffisamment faible pour que tu puisses me "sauver".

Il avait mis tellement de venin dans ce dernier mot qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu cracher de l'acide au visage de l'Autre.

A ceci près que l'Autre n'avait pas de visage. Pas réellement, en tous cas.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir un corps ? Et pourquoi en as-tu un, toi ?

— L'esprit n'aime pas être sans corps. Il te fait croire que tu en as un, même si ce n'est plus le cas.

— Et maintenant, que va-t-il nous arriver ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Un long silence passa, puis Saga murmura pensivement :

— C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi aimable.

— Il n'y a plus que nous, à présent.

Le Gémeau hocha la tête. Débarrassé de toutes les raisons de son agressivité, l'Autre n'était plus qu'un être ordinaire qui, au final, lui ressemblait fort. Ce qui n'était pas forcément surprenant.

Dérangeant, par contre, ça l'était. Sacrément. Mais il était peut-être temps de mettre au placard les vieilles inimitiés. Après tout, l'Autre avait fait partie de lui, autrefois.

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te demander d'où tu venais, ce que tu étais.

— Est-ce que c'est important ? S'enquit sa némésis en se rapprochant encore.

Il était à nouveau tout contre Saga et, même s'il ne le touchait pas activement, le Chevalier pouvait sentir son envie de contact. Lui-même serra les poings pour ne pas céder à la facilité, ne pas se raccrocher à la dernière chose familière qu'il lui restait.

Il ferma les yeux. En silence, une larme coula le long de sa joue, témoin de sa peine. Il s'était sacrifié sans hésiter aux côtés de ses frères d'armes, mais aurait voulu ne pas avoir à porter seul le poids de la souffrance et du deuil.

Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules, offrant un peu de chaleur pour repousser le vide glacial autour de lui, en lui.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, à présent.


End file.
